Love Isn't Always Fair
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Reagan is a spy. The best in the business. So, when a major threat comes to world famous band Black Veil Brides, she's assigned to protect them. She tries to distance herself, but when Christian 'CC' Coma starts getting close to her, she falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, Los Angeles! You guys were awesome tonight and we're gonna be on Warped Tour in a couple of weeks, so I wanna see you all there!" Andy Biersack of the world famous rock band, Black Veil Brides said to their eagerly awaiting crowd.

"Now, we're gonna have- Who are you?" He asked in confusion to the two men who were walking up on stage. They wore ski masks, much like a robber would, but instead of answering, they just stood there.

After an intense stare down, and the crowd had gone quiet, the men charged at the band, startling everybody in the packed arena. One went for Andy and CC, the other for Jinxx, Ashley, and Jake. They all held their own pretty well, but then security came and removed the masked men from the stage. The band looked dumbfounded, but Andy gathered his wits and turned back to the crowd, microphone in hand.

"Due to recent events we won't be having a signing. We hope you understand." Andy said as the crowd nodded silently. The band filed off the stage, going to the back.

_Two weeks later, three days before Warped_

I walked into the safe-house, my boots clacking against the wood floors. Not high heels, just regular boots. The house was tucked away in the Hollywood hills, nothing special. At least from the outside. From the outside, it looked like a regular two story house, but on the inside it was a whole different story. Get it? Nevermind. I walked from the hallway into the overly spacious living room to meet the objects of my protection.

They were sitting on the leather couch while talking to Jackson, their current bodyguard. I noticed that we had some similarities. We were all really thin and had obviously dyed hair. The tallest one had a blonde patch in his otherwise black hair while the rest of them just had black hair, but I had platinum blonde hair with black streaks. The one thing they had that I didn't but wished that I could have were tattoos. They had many, but I had none, because in my line of work, it doesn't do to have any identifying marks whatsoever.

In case you're wondering what I do, I shall tell you. I'm a spy. That's right, with the CIA and everything. I've been on thirty-two missions in my short twenty-five years of living, seven of which don't even exist as far as you're concerned. I had been assigned to be the bodyguard of the most popular rock band since Nirvana because I'm the best of the best. This oh so wonderful band is Black Veil Brides.

I adjusted my Led Zeppelin shirt and cleared my throat, announcing my arrival. Jackson came over to give me a hug in greeting. We had been friends since kindergarten.

"Yo, Jackson, long time no see!" I exclaimed, pulling back from the hug. When he moved out of the way, I saw the one called Ashley Purdy and the one called CC staring at me.

"Hey, guys, better snap your jaws back in place before Reagan does it for you." Jackson said in his extremely deep voice to them. They looked a little confused. "This is Reagan, your new bodyguard." I waved a little bit. However, they started laughing so hard, tears streamed down their faces.

"No offense, but I would rather have a hamster protect me!" Jinxx said in between hysterical laughs.

"Show 'em what you got." Jackson said, handing me a baseball after they had calmed down.

"Can a hamster do this?" I asked, crushing the baseball in my hand. Their mouths dropped. "Listen. You want the best, you got the best. I don't have to be here and if you would rather have a hamster protect you, I can go to the pet store right now and get a nice, little fluffy one and be on my way." I said in my oh-so ladylike manner.

"I don't know about you guys," CC said, coming to put his arm around me, "but, I want this chick to be our bodyguard." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna let you guys talk about this mess, so bye." Jackson said, exiting the room and presumably the house.

"Okay, so any questions?" I asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch as they all sat back down.

"What about me, Jake's, and Jinxx's girlfriends?" Andy asked, obviously worried about Juliet.

"Glad you asked about that." I said as the door slammed again and I heard yelling. "They're here." Juliet, Sierra, Sammi, and Scout walked in the living room and smiled at the guys.

"Hey! In case you're wondering, we're all spies." Sierra said outright. We nodded in agreement.

"Spies? As in, James Bond, CIA, secret missions, covert operations spies?" Jake asked, obviously not believing us. We nodded in confirmation.

"James Bond. That guy is a great spy, but he's really cocky." Scout said, messing with them.

"James Bond is real?" CC asked in disbelief.

"No, he isn't. Anyways, we will be going on Warped Tour with you guys. Sammi, Sierra, and Juliet as performers, me and Scout as friends of the band's." I explained. Jake still looked worried.

"What about my girlfriend, Ella?" Jake blurted, visibly upset.

"Ella's fine. She's a spy for M16 in England. Top ranking too. She can take care of herself and she'll be attending Warped too." Juliet explained.

"Okay, so how does all of this work? Scout is an actress, Sammi is a keyboardist, Ella is a model, and Sierra and Juliet are singers. I don't get it." Ashley said, putting the tips of his fingers together.

"Well, spies have been placed in famous bands as far back as the fifties. Elvis's bassist was a spy and so was John Lennon. The Rev was a spy." I said. Don't get me wrong, we had to get, like, Level 5 clearance just to tell them that, but it was just some of the very low-profile examples. That's right, low-profile.

"Seriously?" Andy asked incredulously. "Are any of you guys spies?" He asked the rest of his band. They shook their heads.

"Well, obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't need to be here." I said sarcastically.

"So, how long will you need to be here?" CC asked expectantly.

"As long as it takes to make you guys safe." Scout said.

"Safe from what, exactly?" Ashley asked.

"We're not sure. We've been working on a lead and we'll let you know when we find something new." Sierra explained.

Before any of the guys could ask another question, Sammi jumped in with, "If you tell anybody, we'll have to kill them and then, we'll have to kill you. You realize that right?" The guys gulped.

"Sorry for that. But, Sammi is right. You can't tell anybody. And when we say anybody, we mean _anybody_! Not your mom, not your dad, not your grandma, not your dog, and not your cat. Got it?" Juliet said. They all nodded.

"Great. You'll have at least one of us with you at all times, so you won't need to worry. Okay?" Sierra said.

"Okay. We won't worry." Andy said.

"Great. We'll be upstairs getting settled in." Juliet said. And, that was that.

The meeting went great and we didn't really have any problems for the next couple of days. But, when you intermingle girl spies with guy rockstars, there are bound to be some problems.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

As you can probably tell already, in my life, nothing can _ever_ stay calm for more than a couple of weeks, at best. It was fairly calm for about two days. We didn't go out, and nobody attacked our fortress-in-a-cabin, so it was all cool. However, CC wanted to go to an amusement park the next Monday. And, he wanted me to go with him. Let me start from the beginning.

Sammi, Sierra, Scout, Juliet, and I were sitting in the living room, doing absolutely nothing productive when CC came running down the stairs, yelling at the top of his lungs about roller coasters.

"CC, shut up!" Juliet yelled. She was drawing a flower and she was trying to concentrate.

"Reagan, take me to an amusement park!" He yelled in a whiny voice, sitting down beside me, and making a puppy dog face.

"Fine. I'm bored anyways." I said, getting up. He followed me out to the garage where we then took a car to the nearest amusement park. CC had his phone out and he was smiling kinda weird.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason." He stopped and when I stopped and turned around, he had his phone up and took a picture of me.

"Dude! What the crap?" I yelled. My phone buzzed and when I took it out, it said that CC had just sent a TwitPic out. Of me. Oh, joy.

_Me and my new buddy at the amusement park. :)_

"CC! In case you were not aware, you're supposed to be keeping a low profile!" I shouted angrily, but it was kinda washed out by everybody else's screaming and the rides.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Won't happen again." He mumbled, looking slightly dejected. That instantly made me feel bad.

"Listen, CC... I'm sorry, but this is a really big, really high-profile job and this isn't a game. These are serious people out to get you and that was just sending up a flare to your exact location." I said, patting his arm.

"It's not like they know what amusement park." He said in a very 'duh' tone of voice. I pointed to the sign above me which read the name of the park. "Oh."

"Come on. Let's eat cotton candy until we puke." I said, getting our tickets from the ticket person in the booth.

"Ride all the rides!" CC said, making that face that that little dude in the pink shirt from the Rage Comics always does. I laughed and we ran in.

For the next two hours, we did indeed ride all the rides and eat ridiculous amounts of cotton candy. We even rode all of the kiddy rides, which were pretty boring, especially compared to the other ones. Neither of us threw up, even though CC looked pretty close on this one ride. We had to sit down after that one, but as soon as he was better, he hopped right back up and got on the same ride. By the end of the day, I knew CC pretty dang well.

I knew his favorite movie, his favorite band, even his favorite number. I also got to know the softer side of him. I learned about his family, his childhood, and his feelings on what was happening with his band. By all means, he was a really cool guy and right then, I would've considered him one of my best friends.

We walked out of the park, wearing goofy grins, him carrying a huge thing of cotton candy, and me carrying a huge candied apple. However, as soon as we stepped into the parking lot, flashing cameras surrounded us and people started shouting.

"CC, is this your new girlfriend?" "How did you two meet?" "When did you start dating?" "What do you think about what happened at your concert a few weeks ago?" "When is Black Veil Brides new album coming out?"

There were others. Eventually, we shoved our way through the papa-Nazis, as CC called them, and ran back to the car. I got in the driver's seat and floored it out of there. When I slowed down about six miles out of there, I looked to see how he was doing, and it honestly looked like he was about to hurl. I pulled onto a small side street to make sure he didn't do as such.

"How did you drive like that and not kill us?" He exclaimed, his breath coming in ragged, short spurts. I laughed.

"One time when me, Juliet, Sammi, Sierra, and Scout were on a mission, we got chased by four different Colombian drug lords during Rock In Rio. Each of us was sharing a motorcycle with one another and I was driving with one of the drug lords right behind me, shooting at us. Compared to _that_, this little incident was like being chased on a playground." I said like it was no big deal. I turned the radio on and Photograph by Def Leppard was playing. CC's mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies."

"You're like the chick version of James Bond!" He exclaimed, seemingly impressed. I chuckled.

"Thanks, but it's more a collective effort. Scout is the best actress, Juliet is the smartest, Sammi is the best tail-er, Sierra is the best shot, and I'm the best fighter." I explained. "I love this song..." I said, turning it up a little louder.

"Have I told you that I'm _really _glad you girls are protecting us?"

I thought back to the day before and said, "Yes, I believe you have. Come on, let's get back home." I put the car back into gear and got back to the house in record time.

As soon as we walked in the kitchen, Juliet yelled at us to get our butts in the living room. We got in there and they were all watching E! News. The headline story was CC and his new 'girlfriend.'

It had the video from earlier of me and CC exiting the park. It kept on zooming in on my face, probably trying to figure out who it was, but I had my sunglasses on and my head was down to avoid all the flashing lights, so nobody got a good shot.

"This is _not _good..." Sammi said with a rather dramatic like touch.

"You _think_?" I questioned sarcastically, running my hands through my multicolored hair.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." CC said with a depressed face.

"No, CC, it's not. You didn't know." I stated comfortingly. I patted his shoulder and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Okay, so I don't get it. Why is this so bad?" Ashley asked, being the ever clueless one.

"We've gained a lot of enemies over the years, and if anybody finds out that that girl is Reagan, they're gonna find us. Ergo, they find you. The guys who are after you will most likely be putting up a lot of money for whoever can direct them to you, so they'll tell the guys. Make sense?" Sierra explained.

"Yeah... This is bad." He repeated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Scout said sarcastically. Ash stuck his tongue out at her.

After this whole exchange, we all broke into separate rooms. CC and I stayed in the living room.

"I feel like such an idiot." He said, rubbing his hand over his face. I moved from the arm of the couch to the seat beside him, also on the couch.

"It's okay. It's not your fault! If anything, it's my fault. I've never dealt with a celebrity as big as you guys, but I should've expected something like this to happen." I said, rubbing his back again.

"Thanks, Reagan." He said, smiling, and giving me a hug.

"Come on, let's watch a movie." I said, getting up and looking at the collection they had beside the big screen TV at the front of the living room.

I saw the movie _It_, so I put it in the DVD player. I love Stephen King. By the end of the movie, me and CC were laughing and wondering how Stephen King came up with this stuff.

"That was a good movie." I said, laughing a little bit.

"I know..." He trailed off, and then picked back up. "Reagan, I have a serious question to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, finishing the popcorn we had made before the movie started.

He cleared his throat, then got on one knee in front of me and took my hand, "Reagan... I don't know what your last name is, but the point is, I like you. We've known each other for all of four days, but I've gotten to know you pretty well, and I like you a lot. Will you go out with me?" He asked with a lot of dramatic show.

"Um... CC... I'm sorry, but... no." I said, feeling really guilty as I watched his face go from happy to sad in a matter of of seconds.

"What? Why not?" He asked, standing up.

"CC... You're really sweet and everything, it's just... In my line of work, it's not good to make lasting relationships with people outside of the business. Those people could get hurt, because they don't know how to spot the bad guys or how to defend themselves properly, and if we did start dating, I wouldn't be there all the time to protect you." I said, standing up too.

"But, if you weren't in your line of business..." He trailed off.

"Yeah. I like you too, but it's just way too dangerous for you to go out with me." I explained. He nodded and went back upstairs, looking rejected. I sank back down on the couch.

Now, I know what you're thinking; _You idiot! _Yeah, idiot. Don't get me wrong; I liked CC and any girl would've been lucky to have him, including me. It really was because of my line of work, and I seriously would've gone out with him if I was in any other line of business.

I really felt bad for hurting CC's feelings. Being a spy really, really sucks sometimes.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm not going to try to justify it, because there really is no other reason besides the fact that I had writer's block for the longest amount of time. I'll try to update it more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, Los Angeles!" Andy yelled into his mic. It was the last show before they left for Warped and it was quite late. Probably about midnight, if not later.

We rushed them out to the van, me in the driver's seat, and the rest scattered around. We pulled out onto the freeway. There was virtually no traffic with the occasional car passing by every now and then. After a while, a black sedan (I know, cheesy, right?) pulled behind us, but we didn't think anything of it until we had gone three miles and it was still on our tail.

"That car is following us." Sammi said, looking down at her phone.

"Yup. Do I need to pick up the speed?" This whole conversation was going on as if we were talking about the weather, so, naturally, the guys were looking at us quite weirdly.

"Sure. I'll get the sunroof." Sierra stated. The guys still had no idea what was going on. By the way, to clear things up, Sierra and Sammi were sitting up front with me.

I suddenly floored the gas pedal, instantly picking up about forty miles. The dudes behind us did the same and one of them leaned out of the open window, and shot at our back tire, but I swerved into the next lane. Sierra opened the sunroof, pulled out her gun from her boot (specially made just for her... the boots were too), and hopped up into the open air.

She's the best shot, so it's natural that she was the one doing this. She always gives out a warning before doing any actual damage, however. This time, she took her gun, and shot straight through the middle of their windshield, right into the very middle of the backseat. I saw the glass explode from the rear view mirror, but didn't stop or slow down at all.

I glanced in the back where the guys were all cowering into their respective seats, Scout was yelling at them to get down, and the guys were still firing their shots. I was swerving like a madwoman in order to make it harder for them to hit us. Sierra ducked back in as a shot had been fired straight at her head. She reloaded her gun, popped back out, and took aim. At this point, I was really pushing the car and about fifty to sixty miles over the speed limit. Sierra shot twice, hit the front tires, they exploded, and the car swerved in the middle of the road.

I didn't slow down until they were way behind us. We actually got to the house before I slowed down. I pulled in the garage and took the keys out of the ignition. I turned around in my seat to get a look at everybody.

"Is everyone all right? No deaths, injuries, anything?" I asked, taking in the state of everybody. The girls were all relatively calm, because they had done this kinda thing before, but the guys were all absolutely terrified.

"What. Was. _That_?" Jinxx exclaimed, still cowering back against his seat.

"Well, I would assume that those were the people after you. Well, I'm pretty sure we lost them, so I don't think we have to worry for now." Sammi said, leaning back against her seat. We all laughed tensely and then exited the car.

CC came over to stand beside me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you. You know, for protecting us." He said, watching the rest of the people filing into the kitchen, which was attached the garage.

"No problem. It's my job." I stated, thinking over the rest of the day. It started off normally enough. Too bad it had such a crap ending.

"Listen, I know you said that we can't date because of your occupation-"

"I meant it, CC." I said, pulling out from under him. "It would be way too dangerous for us to go out. Especially right now." His face dropped under all the makeup.

"Well, what if we didn't let anybody know. What if it was like, secret?" He inquired. I almost laughed at his naivety.

"CC... They always find out. Trust me." This had happened to me before. I momentarily flashed back to Jimmy, my ex-boyfriend, getting shot. His scream. I'll never forget that. He survived, but he was permanently paralyzed with no hope of recovery.

"Well, what about Juliet and Andy? Jinxx and Sammi? Why do they get to go out?" He asked a little angrily.

"Juliet and Sammi got assigned to protect Andy and Jinxx. Just like Scout got assigned to Andy a few years ago. It was pure luck that they fell in love the way they did." Yup, that pretty much sums it up, doesn't it?

"Well, I'm not going to give up. I just hope you know that."

"Okay. Well, I'm not going to give in anytime soon." He suddenly smiled a small smile.

"Ever heard our song 'Never Give In'? Never give in, never back down." He stated. I just smiled at him and walked up to my room where Juliet was sitting on my bed.

"Hey, what were you and CC talking about down there?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Nothing." I said, really not willing to talk about it.

"Yeah,'nothing'." She said, using air quotes. "I overheard, you know."

Apparently, I let my emotions shine through because Juliet laughed. She then pointed to an intercom on the wall. I sighed in defeat and fell back down on my bed.

"Is this about Jimmy?" She asked, laying down beside me.

"Yeah. I don't think I could handle going through that again." I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Who said you had to? We could protect CC a lot easier than we could have protected Jimmy." Jimmy was just a random guy I met on the street. He worked as a projectionist at a movie theater.

"How do you figure?" I asked, getting a little frustrated.

"Well, at some point in time, there will always be one of us around. If you're not there, Sierra will be, or me, or Sammi, or Scout. We all live in LA. And, then, they'll have really good security on tour. If we're not there. You could always go on tour with him." What she was saying made a lot of sense, but I still didn't know about it.

"Yeah. I don't know though. There's still so much to think about. I don't think I could handle it if I fell in love, only to have him get hurt." I said. She got up, and went to the door.

"Well, think about it, because CC really, really likes you. Like likes you." She winked at me and then went back to her's and Andy's room.

I grabbed my pillow, covered my face with it, and screamed. I was quite muffled, but I'm sure Sierra, who lived in the room next door, still heard. This was all so confusing. I mean, I still liked CC. Like liked him, as Juliet said. But, with what happened to Jimmy... I mean, that as only two years ago. Being a spy sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

First day of Warped. Ah, the heat, all the bands, the food. Marvelous. People were were filing in, and several bands were getting ready to perform. BVB was performing on the main stage, so I was standing at the sidestage, keeping my eye out for anyone suspicious. Somebody put a hand on my shoulder, and me, being the jumpy person that I am, flipped the person over my shoulder and had him pinned on the ground under her foot.

"Nice to see you too." A strained British accent said from below her. She looked closely and saw her friend, Jacky Vincent.

"Jacky! Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just a little on edge." I said, helping him up off the ground.

"I can tell. So, how have you been?" He asked. You see, me and him met in training at the CIA headquarters. When he went back to England, he became an operative for M16, which is England's equivalent of the CIA.

"I've been good. Congratulations on Falling In Reverse. I have your album." I stated. He smiled.

"So, what's your favorite song by us?" He inquired. I thought for a minute.

"Probably Pick Up The Phone or Caught Like A Fly." I said. He looked pleased.

"Thanks. You should come and watch our set. It's in about two hours." Jacky requested. I thought for a moment.

"Sure. You should stay here and keep me company. Scout is waiting at the front of the stage, so it's just me back here." I said. I wanted to catch up with him. I hadn't seen him in several years.

"Okay. Where are BVB?" I looked around and saw them coming to the stage. CC was standing at the very back, looking sad.

"Hey, Reagan. Sup, Jacky?" Jake asked.

"Not much. Gonna stay here and keep Reagan company during your set." Jacky said, putting his arm around me. CC started glaring at us. I assumed he was just putting his game face on.

"Cool. Hope you enjoy the show." Andy said, patting Jacky on the shoulder and going out to the center of the stage. The rest of the band followed him.

For the hour that BVB performed, me and Jacky caught up with each other. I told about my current mission, and he told me about a bunch of missions that he had done recently. We reminisced about our time in training. We had a bunch of fun talking to each other again. We did used to be best friends.

Right before BVB came off the stage, Jacky said, "Hey, we should go and get some lunch. We still have about an hour before I have to be onstage."

"Sure, I would love to. But, we have to wait until Scout and Sammi come back. They should be here any minute." I explained. He nodded in understanding and BVB came back, right at the same time that Scout and Sammi walked up.

"Hey, what's up, person?" Scout asked. "People? Nice to see you again, Jacky!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. They were with us in training too.

"I'm doing great. Me and Reagan are about to go out to get some lunch." Jacky said as CC passed.

"You're going where?" He asked, spinning around suddenly. We all looked at him weird.

"To go and get some lunch. We're going to stay here within the area, so you'll be safe, don't worry." I stated, hoping to calm him down. He just grumbled and walked away. Scout shrugged, took Jake and followed him, so as not to leave Sammi with four guys to protect.

Jacky and I went ahead and found a concession stand. After arguing over who was paying, Jacky bought me a salted pretzel, and he got a hamburger. I love pretzels.

Eventually, we got back to the main stage where Falling In Reverse was going to be playing. For some odd reason, CC was glaring at me and Jacky. He was still back there with Sierra, who had apparently finished her set. Interesting.

**A/N: Okay, so THIS IS REALLY FREAKING IMPORTANT! READ THIS! Okay, so I'm really sorry you guys, but I'm going to put this story on indefinite hiatus. I've just really lost the inspiration for my BVB stories. I'm going to continue My Pain of Heart, because I've grown so attached to the characters. I might end up passing this story on to one of my Fan Fiction friends, but I don't think that I'll ever finish this story. I'm really sorry, guys, and I really appreciate you reading it. I'm probably going to be starting some original stories on Fiction Press, so I'll let you guys know if I get those up. I'm so sorry. 3**


End file.
